Hit and Run
by DemonMaster411
Summary: When a huge truck crashes into the Mouri family, with Conan in the back seat, everyone is hurt. Badly. And Conan hasn't woken up. What's worse, is while Conan is in the hospital, Ran starts to find some things about Conan that scare her. Could she finally uncover the secret?
1. Chapter 1

It came out of nowhere, like a snowstorm on a warm summer afternoon.

Kogoro, Ran, and Conan were driving their rental car through the rural area outside of Tanba; they were on their way home from yet another case. The sun had set many hours ago on that cold winter night, and at that point, Kogoro was just looking for the nearest hotel. Everyone was exhausted; both emotionally and physically. The case had been a sad one, where the murderer realized their wrong, as well as just how much the victim had loved them, and had broken down crying. But a case was a case.

"I still feel sort of bad for Takayama-san..." Ran whispered to herself in the silence, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"A murderer is a murderer, no matter how sad the situation is. Nothing we can do to help the girl," Kogoro shrugged.

"It's okay, Ran-neechan," Conan said from the backseat on the driver's side, leaning forward and smiling warmly at the girl that he cared so much for. "It's in the past, so don't worry about it."

"Thanks Conan," Ran smiled back at him.

There was a long silence, broken a few times by small yawns or sighs.

"Geez, how hard is it to find a hotel? I thought we would be in the heart of Tanba by now, but this stupid forest just keeps going on forever." Kogoro's grumble grew to shouting.

"Dad, just calm down," Ran said as they started through a large intersection. "I'm s-LOOK OU-" Ran was cut short by a pair of giant headlights. It was a huge speeding truck that slammed into the driver's side of the car. Their little rental car went tumbling down into a ditch, the airbags filling with air and Conan bouncing around in the back seat as the truck sped off, leaving the wreck in the dark and on its own in the middle of nowhere.

Everyone was hurt badly, especially Conan. Everyone was bleeding and passed out. Who knows how long they spent there in the dark, cold ditch. The only indicator of time was the large amount of gathering snow that had entered through the broken windows.

Finally, Ran twitched. She moved her fingers. She wiggled her toes. She scrunched up her face, and slowly opened her eyes. She could see her breath forming as she let out heavy, labored breaths. After she began to remember everything, she slowly lifted her head.

"Dad...?" she said with a weak voice. "Conan...?" No response. "Dad? Conan? Please wake up..." Nothing.

She paused, and slowly, she pushed through the pain and moved her hand down to her pocket, pulling out her phone. With frozen, bloody fingers, she dialed 110.

"...We were hit by a huge truck... three of us... we're in a rental car... Mouri Ran... my father, Mouri Kogoro, and a friend, Edogawa Conan... I'm seventeen, my father is thirty-eight, and Conan is seven... I'm the only one awake... I don't know how long ago... yes, the truck is gone... I don't know where we are... outside of Tanba in a forest of some sort... at an intersection... but I don't think I can move... I can try, please hang on for a second."

Ran pressed the speaker button, and set the phone on her lap. Using almost all the strength she had, she pushed herself up to look out the window. She could just barely see outside.

"I think I can see a kilometer post," she said loudly.

"Can you see the number?" the woman on the phone responded.

"It looks like it says 384, but I can't be sure," Ran sighed as she let herself drop back down, easing the pain.

"I'll get an ambulance to you as soon as possible," the woman paused. "I'll stay on the line with you until they get there."

"Thank you," Ran said with a heavy, visible breath. "Please hurry. It's very cold."

Ran sat there in the cold for a while, staring out of the broken window at the starry night sky. She tried to keep herself from thinking about the pain, or the cold, or her father, or Conan. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she heard the faint sound of the approaching sirens.

"I can hear them," she smiled.

"I'm glad," the woman said.

"Thank you so much," Ran said as she felt her eyes closing. The last thing she remembered was seeing the red and blue lights behind her eyelids, and hearing people shouting above the sirens.

"I think she's waking up," Ran heard someone say. They sounded very far away. She blinked her eyes open, and was somewhat blinded by the bright florescent lights above her. As her memories came flooding back with her waking mind, she looked around to see her bandaged father, her mother, Eri, Sonoko, Professor Agasa, and the detective boys.

"Hi everyone," she said as she tried to sit up.

"Careful honey, don't push yourself," Eri sounded somewhat worried.

"Where are we?" Ran winced from the pain in her muscles.

"Tanba general hospital," Kogoro said as he sat down on a stool. "You've been passed out for about two days."

"Two days?!" Ran shouted, wincing.

"Yeah, we were lucky that you woke up after the wreck though. If not, we probably would have frozen to death out there. You really saved us," Kogoro smiled, but with a serious look to his face.

"That's my Ran! Always the hero!" Sonoko winked, giving her friend a thumbs up.

"Wait... where's Conan?" Ran said, looking around.

She noticed everyone look at each other with worry in their eyes. "He's still not waking up," her mother finally said. The detective boys looked like they were about to cry; minus Ai, who just looked very bothered.

"What do you mean he's not waking up? Is something wrong?" Ran said with worry.

"He was really injured in the crash," Agasa sighed. "He was sitting on the driver's side, and he bounced around a lot. At least that's what the doctors said."

"But is he gonna be okay?" Ran almost shouted.

"They just did an MRI this morning, and they said that they can give us a better diagnosis by tonight," Eri sighed, sitting on the edge of Ran's bed.

"But is he gonna be OKAY?!" Ran's voice cracked as her vision started to become foggy.

After a moment, her mother finally replied, "I'm sure he's going to be fine honey. He's very strong."

"Yeah, your right," Ran smiled through the watery eyes and the single tear that rolled down her cheek.

Just as Agasa had said, after everyone other than Ran's parents left that evening, a doctor came to report the news on Conan.

"He suffered a large amount of head trauma," the doctor said in monotone as he looked at his clipboard. "He will be fine, but he may not wake up for a few days, or maybe even a week. There also is a large possibility that he lost his memory. And... never mind."

"What is it?" Kogoro asked, hands in his suit pockets.

"It's nothing important, really," the doctor waved his hand.

"What is it?" Ran pressed as she stood up from her bed.

"Well, we noticed something... odd."

"Odd?" Eri asked, somewhat worried. "What do you mean by 'odd?'"

"We noticed that his brain is very different from that of an average seven-year-old boy. It almost looked like that his brain was that of an young adult's instead. But nothing very important. Everyone is different, and I have heard that this boy is very intelligent for his age."

"But to have the mind of a young adult? Isn't that stretching it a bit?" Eri asked.

"You see, on an MRI, adults, teenagers, and children are all different. They have different parts of their brains that are more active than others. We just noticed that his mind seems much more mature in nature, but that isn't a bad thing, or good thing either. It's just how he is."

"Alright, well, thank you," Kogoro nodded, and the doctor left with a wave of his hand.  
The family of three stood in the room in silence for a moment, all eyes on the sleeping, bandaged body of Conan.

"An adult?" Eri whispered. "I know he's smart, but that's a little more than odd."

"Nah, he just learned how to be mature from me," Kogoro giggled.

"If you weren't injured I would slap you," Eri glared at him.

Ran ignored her bickering parents. She was too focused on Conan. He wouldn't wake up for a few days? He could lose his memory? She couldn't believe it. The longer she stared at him, the blurrier her vision became, until finally she cried for the first time since the crash. All the emotion she had built up flowed out like the river behind an opening dam. Her parents rushed to her side to comfort her. "What are we gonna do?" she repeated between tears and quick, short breaths.

"He's being transferred over to Tokyo?" Ran asked as her father paced the hospital room.

"Yeah, so we can go home today," her father nodded.

"But what if he wakes up when they're in the ambulance? What if no one is with him?" Ran asked, very worried.

"Ran, it's been three days since you woke up. We need to go home."

"Can I go with him in the ambulance at least?"

"Ran..."

"Please?"

Kogoro huffed, then sighed. "Fine. But I'm picking you up when you get there."

"Thank you," Ran smiled.

Later that afternoon, five days after the accident, Conan was loaded into an ambulance with Ran by his side, and Kogoro took a train. Everyone was finally headed back to Tokyo.

The ride in the ambulance was a quiet one. Ran constantly watched Conan, hoping for him to open his eyes, but to no avail. After almost seven hours in the cramped box of a car, they arrived in Tokyo. And just as Kogoro had said, he came to the hospital within a half hour of Ran's arrival in a taxi to take her home. She couldn't stand leaving Conan, but her father was right. She needed to get back to school before she missed too much. Reluctantly, she kissed Conan's forehead and shut the door to his quiet, empty hospital room.

That night, Ran couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about Conan; worrying about him, and just hoping he would wake up soon. She sat in her dark room as water drops formed on her blanket. Without any real thought, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Shinichi, hoping he could help. At least he could make her feel a little better.

_'I don't know if anyone told you, but Dad, Conan, and I got in a car crash five days ago. It was a hit and run with a big truck over in Tanba. Conan is still in the hospital and he hasn't woken up. The doctors are saying that he's fine, but I'm still worried.'_ Send.

She sat there for what seemed like eternity, hoping with all her heart that her phone would buzz. It never did.

The next day, she returned to school, and was bombarded with questions and hugs. During class, she couldn't focus. All she could think about was Conan. She wondered if he had woken up, and if he had his memory. Her teachers had gotten somewhat irritated with her zoning, but they let it slide. She had just almost died six days ago.

After a long day, the final bell rang, and Ran quickly left in the direction of the hospital. Pulling out her phone as she walked, she tried calling Shinichi. It went directly to voicemail. She tired again. Nothing. On the third try, she left a voicemail.

"Shinichi, why aren't you picking up? Did you let your phone die? Did you get my text last night? Please answer. I really need to talk to you right now... please call me back... bye."

Ran arrived at the hospital and quickly went up to Conan's room. She hoped that he was awake. She hoped that he had his memory. With her heart full of hope, she opened the door, only to feel it drop into her stomach.

There Conan laid, in the same position that she had left him last night.  
Ran sighed, and sat right next to Conan. A weak smile crossed her face. "Please wake up Conan," she whispered, gently putting her hand on his face. After a few minutes, Ran finally stood up, and as she was about to leave, noticed Conan's belongings sitting on the table beside him. There was his glasses, his phone, and his bow tie. Ran thought it was somewhat odd that he had his bow tie with him, but didn't really think much of it. She looked at his phone, noticing that it was dead. She shrugged and grabbed it, slipping it into her coat pocket. Might as well charge it for him. Ran waved good bye to Conan, and reluctantly headed home once again.

That night, she took Conan's phone charger from his room and brought it into hers. As she plugged it in, it powered on and she saw that he had a few missed calls, a voicemail, and a text. Remembering his cell phone password from a while ago, she typed in the code, whispering to herself, "Shi-ha-ro-ku." 4869. The phone unlocked, and she went to the missed calls. She raised her eyebrow when she saw they were all from her. She went to the messages, and saw it was from her as well. She began reading, but stopped by the end of the first sentence. "Wh..what? I did send that to Shinichi, didn't I?" She went to the voicemail, but dropped the phone to the ground at hearing the sound of her voice from that afternoon. She quickly pulled out her own phone, checking that she had indeed sent it to Shinichi and not Conan. She did. With a shaky hand, she picked up the phone, and listened to the voicemail one more time. It was definitely the one she left for Shinichi that afternoon.

"What the heck is going on?"

If she didn't pay attention yesterday, she definitely didn't today. She couldn't focus in the slightest. She didn't even respond when people would call her name.

"Ran?" Sonoko said as the lunch bell rang. "Ran? Raaan? RAN!"

"What?" Ran finally responded, somewhat annoyed as Sonoko shook her.

"Geez, I know you're worried about Conan, but aren't you taking it a little far?"

"It's not just that...something...weird...happened last night."

"What?" Sonoko leaned in.

"Well, when I visited Conan yesterday, I grabbed his phone so I could charge it for him. But when I plugged it in, he had a bunch of messages, and they were all from me..."

"So?"

"I didn't send that stuff to him. I sent it to Shinichi."

"Are you sure? You didn't just click the wrong contact?"

"I'm positive. It was even his voicemail message when I called."

"That is weird..." Sonoko tapped her chin. "Either way, let's eat lunch! I'm starving!" The day passed with Ran continuing to space out completely, and when the last bell finally rang, she was out of the school faster than ever before.

Ran raced to the counter, and sped up the stairs to Conan's hospital room. She stood in the hallway for a moment as she was catching her breath. She had ran all the way there. She felt the hope building up in her chest that he was awake. With foggy eyes, she slid open the door.

He was.

With a shout of happiness, Ran raced over to the bed and embraced the boy in the biggest hug she had ever given. "Conan! You're awake! I'm so glad! I was so worried about you!" After a long squeeze, she placed her hand on his shoulders and pulled back, hoping to see the smiling Conan she had missed so much. What she saw was very different. His face was twisted with confusion.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you exactly?"

As he uttered those words, Ran's heart sank lower than it ever had before.

* * *

Hey guys! DemonMaster here!

Hope you enjoyed my new story! I'll try to update often. I'm really happy with where it's going :)  
Please review! I really would like to know what you think!

Thanks!

Clarifications:

*110 is the Japanese version of 911  
*In Japan, seat belts aren't required unless you are on a highway, so that is why Conan was bouncing around and was hurt so badly.  
*Fun Fact: Takayama is the name of Conan's voice actor.


	2. Chapter 2

"So you're Ran?" Conan asked, pointing to her.

"Yes, and you've been living with me for about a year."

"How come?"

"You're parents are overseas, and you needed a place to stay."

"And I'm Conan?"

"Yes, Conan Edogawa," she said, sounding like she was trying not to cry.

"So this is a hospital right? What happened?" Conan asked, blinking as he looked around.

"We got in a car crash seven days ago. You were hurt really badly."

"Wait, you mean I've been passed out for seven days?!"

"Yes, and we were all very worried about you."

"Who was?"

"My parents, and all of your friends."

"Oh... I'm sorry I worried you," Conan's voice got quieter as he gripped the blankets tighter in his small hands.

Ran paused, not wanting to start crying in front of Conan. "It's okay. I'm just glad you're alright," she said as she hugged him again. "So you really don't remember anything?"

"Not really, I remember that I like detective-y stuff, but that's really it," Conan shrugged.

"Well, that's one thing. Yes, you are a little detective, just like Shinichi Kudo," Ran smiled warmly, but seemed to be looking through Conan instead of at him.

Conan froze for a second, his demeanor changing completely. "Shinichi...Kudo?"

"Yeah, he's my childhood friend, and a famous high school detective. You and him seem to be pretty close."

"Why does that name seem so familiar...?" Conan asked, talking to more himself than Ran as he put his hand on his chin. "Hey, how old am I?"

"Seven."

"Wait... seven? I thought I was older than that. Or at least I feel like I am."

"You are very mature for your age, if that's what you mean. You're very smart too."

"No... I mean, I feel like I'm older than that... Do you have a mirror?"

"What?"

"A mirror. I want to see what I look like."

"Oh, sure. Hang on," Ran searched her school bag for anything that could be used for a mirror. Finally, she found a compact that had a mirror in it, and handed it to him. Conan looked over his features with confusion and fascination.

"I sure do look like I'm seven..."

"Is there anything else you remember?"

"Um..." Conan searched his mind as he handed the compact back to Ran. "I can't think of anything..."

"Well, let's see... you're a detective geek, you like running around and sticking your nose where it shouldn't be, you're smart, perceptive, kind, reckless, and you're a lot like Shinichi in your mannerisms."

"Do you think that this Shinichi guy could help me remember some stuff? I mean, if we're so similar, maybe I'll remember something from talking to him."

"I don't really see him much anymore. He's running around Japan solving cases, plus he hasn't been...picking up his phone..." Ran said, suddenly remembering the strange events of last night that she had forgotten due to the excitement of Conan being awake.

"Conan-kun? Do you remember anything about Sherlock?"

"Sherlock? Why?"

"Because I know you're a big fan of him."

"I guess I remember those books. Actually, I remember a lot now that I think about it," he laughed, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, just like Shinichi... what about, maybe... playing games with your friends?"

"Um... no... not really..." Conan said, looking almost in pain from trying to remember everything.

"Don't worry about it," Ran waved her hand. "I'm gonna call Dad and tell him you're awake."

The phone rang as she leaned against the wall, and Kogoro picked up.

"Mouri Detective Agency," the man grumbled through the crackly phone, obviously drunk. Again.

"Hey dad, it's me. Guess what? Conan-kun woke up!"

"That's great. You bringing the brat home?"

"I kind of need you to do that. Plus I need to check with the doctor to see if it's okay."

"What? Really? Ugh, fine. Call me when you know." The line went dead.

"I'm going to go see if we can bring you home, alright?"

Conan nodded, and Ran left him in the quiet, white room. He sat there for a few minutes, pondering things. Who was he? Why did some of the things that Ran told him not feel right? Why did the name Shinichi Kudo sound so familiar? Was he really that close with the teenager? Enough so that he recognized his name over Ran's; the girl he had been living with for almost a year? He couldn't figure it out. Everything just seemed so... off.

Conan's train of thought was broken by the sliding of the door, and Ran entering again with a sullen look on her face. "The doctors said they want to keep you for a couple more days to monitor your health. We'll be able to take you home on Sunday."

"What day is it now?"

"Friday."

"Well, alright then," Conan smiled at the girl. "I guess you're heading home then?"

"I probably should. I need to make dinner for dad," Ran sighed. "Well, good night. I'll come visit you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay, see you tomorrow," Conan smiled and waved as Ran started to leave. But just as she was about to close the door, she paused.

"Hey Conan-kun? Can you see alright?"

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, you're not wearing your glasses, so I just assumed everything was kind of foggy for you..." Ran said, gesturing to the side table.

"Glasses...?" Conan raised an eyebrow as he looked to his side, noticing the big black-rimmed glasses sitting on the side table. Grabbing them, he slipped them on over his nose. "I don't really see much of a difference... weird..."

"Oh well..." Ran said, seeming to be deep in thought. "Good night."

"Bye Ran-neechan," Conan waved again.

For some reason, when she left, he felt somewhat empty in that quiet, lonely, white hospital room.

***

Conan lay in his bed that night, starring at the dark, unlit ceiling, going over everything Ran had said. Maybe there was something that she lied about? Maybe there was something about him that she didn't know?

He huffed in frustration, "Geez, why does everything seem so off? Why do I feel so odd about everything? I mean, I am Conan Edogawa... aren't I?" Conan sat up and pulled at his hair, hoping he could remember something. He hid is face in is knees as he tugged and tugged, hoping to pull a memory or idea out. He may have sat there for hours had a hand not rested on his shoulders, making him jump slightly. He looked up quickly to see the kind face of a nurse with a couple pills on a tray. He was surprised to see that she had blonde hair instead of the common brown or black color.

"Hi Conan-kun. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm just sort of frustrated since I can't remember anything. It's really annoying," Conan laughed, waving his hand around awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I wish I could help more with that, but with amnesia, it's just a matter of time. Don't worry, you'll remember everything eventually," she patted his head. "Anyway, I have some medication for you to take."

She handed him the pills with a big glass of water, and he took the pills without much of a fuss. "Thank you."

"Have a good night Conan-kun, I'll be in to check on you in the morning," the nurse waved and left, shutting the door behind her.

Conan sat there starring at the door for a moment, and unconsciously went to adjust his glasses. But as he grabbed the rim, he was very surprised to see a blue map pop up. So startled that he jumped a little, throwing his arms back to catch him on the bed.

"Wha- what the heck?"

Conan grabbed at his rims again, pressing down on the side, making the blue screen disappear. "Whoa..." he whispered, clicking the map on and off. As he sat there playing, he felt a sudden wave of sleepiness wash over him. He quickly took his fancy spy glasses and placed them on the table next to him, next to a red bow-tie.

He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow.

***

"Conan-kun? It's time to wake up," Conan woke up slowly to the face of the smiling nurse. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up and yawned. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better, I'm not as sore," Conan said sleepily. "Hey, do you think it would be alright if I walk around the hospital?"

"I think the doctors would prefer you stay in your room, but feel free to walk around here if you need to stretch."

"Okay..." Conan sighed in defeat. He watched the nurse as she prepared his medication, noticing that something about her seemed vaguely familiar. "Hey, Aunty*? Do I know you?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, tilting her head as she handed him his glass of water.

"I don't know, you just seem vaguely familiar..." Conan narrowed his eyes like he was trying to focus on just her.

"Well, in all honesty, you've been in the hospital a couple times," she laughed, handing him a few pills. "Maybe that's why you know me."

"I have? Really?"

"Yeah, you're somewhat of a reckless kid," she paused. "Or so I've been told."

"Ran-neechan mentioned that yesterday," he said, looking down at the pills and water in his hands. For some reason, something inside his gut didn't seem to like the situation.

"Well, take your medication so you can get better quickly," she smiled, waiting patiently for him to do as she asked.

He paused for a moment, but knowing that she wouldn't leave until he took the pills, he finally did so.

"See, now you can get back to being Cool kid," she said, waving as she left the room.

Conan froze. "Cool... kid?"

There was something about that nickname that didn't set right on his mind. The worst part; he didn't know why.

* * *

Hey! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Already working on Chapter 3, but that might not be up until this weekend.

Again, please review! I'd love to hear your feedback!

Clarifications:

*The term aunty is used in translation from oba-san, which means aunt, although is commonly used by children when talking to adult women.


End file.
